


嗅觉动物

by Mays_Wonderland



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Bnior, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mays_Wonderland/pseuds/Mays_Wonderland
Summary: “鼻尖略过的我，够惊艳吗？”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 2





	嗅觉动物

“原来那件衣服给哥拿去了？”

黑暗中手机亮起来，黄色的聊天软件弹出消息框，他随手擦了擦还在滴滴答答的头发，拿起手机回了一句：“上次收拾不小心收进行李箱了。”

可耻的借口。

他的眼珠像黑曜石一样闪闪发亮，鼻尖的绒毛拱着那件毛衣，正贪心地重新再搜刮一遍残留在毛线间隙的味道。他把它称为朴珍荣的体香——哪怕还混着点洗衣粉清爽的令人不适的味道，他也依然因为有他的味道甘之如饴。

那种摄人心魂的香味，勾引起林在范无止境的遐想，想衣服滑过对方的每一寸肌肤，从脖子到胸前，从胸前到小腹，以分毫的差距贴在上面，吸收着朴珍荣所有的味道——他沐浴露的清香，他皮肤自带的独特香气，他的汗……将衣服套进自己身体，贴紧每一寸布料，就如同跟对方拥有了亲肤之亲，两个人赤身裸体，不着分毫的将身体紧贴在一起。

林在范深深地吸了一口，下半身燥热，隐隐有抬头的迹象。  
那种由心底隐隐克制不住的欲望，被门铃声猛然打断。他低头看了眼手机，朴珍荣不知何时发来一条信息。

“开门，哥，我在你家门口。”

他将门打开，看见对方站在门口。楼道灯飘忽不定，橙黄色的光从头顶倾泻而下，在脸上刻画出界限分明的明与暗，就像蒙娜丽莎一样，朴珍荣嘴角带着阴影，又像是带着点微妙的角度，好像是笑着看着他。

“原来衣服在哥这里——我来拿走它。”

人自顾自地走进他的屋子，林在范转了个身，反手将门锁上，喉结滚动，极力隐藏波动的情绪:“坐坐再走吧。我给你倒水。”  
“不用了，剧组很忙，我只是请假出来一会，要赶紧回去了。”朴珍荣将毛衣抓在手里，仔细端详了一下，“哥今天穿了，还没洗吧。”

“嗯。”

他笑起来:“哦不，应该是从我这拿走的时候，都没洗过吧。”

如平地炸雷。

林在范脊背因为紧张而挺直，倒水的动作一顿，水洒到了杯子外面:“反正衣服本来就是洗过的，没必要再洗一次穿。”

“不对吧，哥。”对方嘴角的阴影越发深，他终于无比确定，朴珍荣的确是笑着看着他，眼睛里有几分讽刺，“那天我穿过后，直接就放在我床上了，回来衣服就不见了。”

他呼吸变得有些紊乱。

那天晚上漆黑的房间里，那件衣服就这么摆在那。分明是对方穿了一天后没有清洗，丢在那的。一想到是朴珍荣穿过的衣服，带着他身上的味道，他就忍不住拿起来，如同寻求什么在鼻旁轻轻的嗅着。

林在范向来对香味很敏感。拿到的鲜花，独特的香薰收集癖，如同原始动物一般，本能地去寻找最迷人的香味。他将自己称为嗅觉动物——这个称呼让忙内们哈哈嘲笑，而朴珍荣只是站在那嘴角勾起地看着他，不知道在想什么。

衣服上洗衣粉的味道很重，却隐隐地被一股淡淡的味道覆盖了些，像是朴珍荣使用的香水，又不像是。鬼使神差地，他将衣服塞进了自己怀里，如同小偷一般溜回了自己房间。

“是哥将它偷走了吧。”对方以一种不可压倒的气势走过来，越靠越近，“衣服上的味道，好闻吗？”

林在范抬起头，看着他。朴珍荣分明是知道了，自己对味道的执着早已超过那一句调侃的嗅觉动物，而是刻在骨子里十足的变态执念。偷他的衣服，闻他的味道，一个人对着味道就能颅内高潮，他自己都觉得有些不齿的习惯，却被坦坦荡荡地摆在对方面前，对方的从容是他远远想不到的。

“哥知道是哪里暴露了自己吗？”

朴珍荣手里还抓着毛衣，将林在范转了个身，手搭在他肩上，鼻尖挨得很近:“鼻尖掠过的我，够惊艳吗？”

这句话耳熟到他手一抖，声音都有些低哑:“所以你特意在连线时提到drunk on you？”

朴珍荣笑着避开了这个问题，他好像个胜利者一样，居高临下地看着林在范，眼睛里是不加掩饰的张狂与得意：“从那天衣服不见的时候我就知道了。”

“那你怎么不说。”

林在范想起他把衣服偷回房间之后，对那味道的来源不可自拔，假装无意地问朴珍荣最近是换了一款香水吗。

没有啊，那个人拿着马克杯看了他一眼，笑着说，哥知道的，我连香水都很少用。

那时朴珍荣的笑跟眼前人的笑渐渐重合起来，他听见有人说，衣服的味道不多了吧，不需要补充一下吗？朴珍荣拉着他的手去扯自己肩头的卫衣，露出圆润的肩头，用世上最恶魔的声音说，哥，来吧，这不是你一直很渴望的吗。

那一刻，林在范不再需要人的理智，只需要承认自己不过是只嗅觉动物，遵循本能去拼了命地去吸、去舔那种令人沉醉的香气。他的鼻尖轻轻地蹭在朴珍荣皮肤上，呼出的热气在上面留下了一路湿湿的水汽和瘙痒感。从肩头一直往内，沿着脖颈向上，温热的鼻息打在朴珍荣耳后，他闭上眼睛，禁不住发出一声轻叹，说这句话的时候就像在说今天要一起吃饭那样：“做吗？”

林在范把人放倒在餐桌上，冰凉的玻璃桌面刚接触他的肌肤时，他忍不住打了个颤栗。林在范用手心的温热上下抚摸他的身体，以减少刺骨的寒冷，鼻尖却从未停止过在朴珍荣身体上开拓。他嗅遍每一寸肌肤，从锁骨到红豆，从红豆到小腹，擦着他身体的绒毛而过。有意无意的触碰，忽隐忽现的瘙痒感，朴珍荣紧张得缩起了身子，可是分明又是那么享受，连嘴里也发出舒服的叫唤。

林在范前戏做的很足，手里的润滑液挤了一堆又一堆，手指探入了一次又一次，每一次都越发深地开拓。他恶趣味地去挑逗朴珍荣的敏感点，每次刺激时，朴珍荣总要被激到脚趾蜷缩起来，然后用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，嘴里哀求着。

进来。

硕大在穴口没折磨他多久便直直地挤进那狭小的甬道里，林在范在他身上喘息着，一下又一下地往最深处冲撞。呻吟声从齿缝间千娇百媚地宣泄出来，动的快时，林在范会直起他的腰，搂住他的肩头，用湿漉漉的吻不断地安抚着他的痛感。而他如愿地被他拉起身来，在一个吻快结束的时候故意去咬对方的下唇。

而更多的时候，林在范则会紧贴着他的身体，在他的脖子处轻轻地吐气，再去嗅他身上的味道，那副贪婪地模样恨不得将人揉碎了。细碎的吻落在过分突出的锁骨上，染红了斑斑点点。  
他顺着胸前一路向下，锁骨处是朴珍荣今天喷了的淡淡香水味，乳突处也是带着唾液和恍若奶汁的腥味，腹部是满鼻的沐浴露味。

一看就是来之前已经洗过了。

林在范拎起对方的阴茎，贴上鼻尖细细的闻，呼出的热气扫过龟头，惹得痒痒的，引得朴珍荣笑。

“哥是狗吗。”

我只是想闻遍你身上的味道。林在范亲了对方的阴茎一口，直起身来和他对视了一眼，眼睛里仿佛散播了满天星辰。朴珍荣把他勾过来，两个人交换了一个绵长的吻。他想帮林在范把拉链拉开，没想到却被制止了。

林在范松开了被自己咬的充血的唇，在朴珍荣的注视下，低头，缓缓地将阴茎含入嘴里。朴珍荣有些吃惊，没想到他会为了自己这么做。震惊还没过去，大脑思绪被一股快感迅速冲的散乱。

林在范温热的口腔包裹着柱头，正努力地进行抽插。舌头随着每次阴茎的深入而描绘着上面炙热的纹路。朴珍荣又开始喘息起来，双手抓着林在范的头发，在最后自己快要到了的时候奋力一把将自己的阴茎抽离出来。白色的液体在空气中喷溅，瞬间落在林在范脸上。

“哥……”朴珍荣大吃一惊，颤着声道歉，“对不起……”却没想到林在范用两指抹掉了自己脸上的东西，放在自己的鼻下嗅了嗅，还没等他反应过来，便又迅速含入口中。

其实他想说林在范不必为他做到这种地步，他慌乱之时，林在范已经又凑上来，猝不及防地将嘴里的东西喂给他。“尝尝。”他说，“是不是很甜。”

明明是一股腥味，朴珍荣皱着眉头，将自己的东西咽了下去，却听到那个人咬着耳朵，把他再次推回桌面上，柱头已经抵上洞口，正准备蓄势待发。

“'掠过鼻尖的你 so amazing'，你应该还要看到它的后面，珍荣。”林在范咧嘴笑，明明看上去阳光，却又不知道为什么藏着一丝不同。

对方挤进去了一点，要进不进的空虚感令他很不好受。朴珍荣皱着眉头，却还是听话地往下唱了一句:“向我的身体扩散、渗透进去”

“The next is the point.”林在范俯下身子，一点点地将自己挤入今夜被深入探索无数遍的洞穴里，挤进这幅较好的胴体里，在他的耳边亲声吟唱。

“你就这样成为我/我亦会成为你”

他想起那天他写不出来的夜晚，想起那天微醺的自己，借着一点酒精往下写，头脑中却满是朴珍荣在身下喘息的样子。而他在幻想中也如同今日这般，仿佛没有理智的猛兽，永远都不能满足，要用舌头去舔尽爱人的一切气味。

电光火石间，他将自己尽数释放进这具躯体里。伴随着脑中爆炸的白光，眼前根本分不清景象，却只是单一的遵循了本能，去汲取朴珍荣身上的香气。

“与你合为一体”


End file.
